Game Over
by Widow's FeatherPen
Summary: OneShot:: Não havia orgulho nesses jogos mais obscuros, apenas um infindável prazer em poder machucar um ao outro. :KiraL: ::Spoiler: Episódio 25 - Volume 7::


_**Game Over - Fim de Jogo**_

* * *

Eu sabia quem ele era, desde o começo. 

Nós brincávamos, rodando em volta das mesmas palavras e cobrindo a verdade com panos de seda, cada um tentando assegurar sua própria vida, sua continuidade.

Eu descobria os planos dele assim como ele descobria os meus, no mais tardar nos momentos em que eram aplicados, mas isso não importava. A nossa Briga era por provas, se ele deixaria alguma e eu descobriria... Ou se ele me mataria primeiro.

Nós andávamos em círculos, rodando, e ninguém parecia perceber. Só viam dois garotos agindo naturalmente, talvez criando um laço de amizade. Afinal, as mensagens subliminares eram destinadas a nossos ouvidos e olhos, somente. Ninguém mais as entendia, embora às vezes utilizávamos métodos diferentes para cada situação, controlando peões e desdobrando significados como mágica para eles.

Um jogo de xadrez, uma peça de teatro em que os bastidores são ainda mais sangrentos do que é apresentado ao público, em que tudo que se vê tem inúmeros significados ocultos, impossíveis de descobrir e ao mesmo tempo fáceis de deduzir.

Ele, o Rei Negro, o jovem perfeito.

Eu, o Rei Branco, o viajante sem nome.

Ele tinha poucas peças além de sua rainha... a fiel fã. Mas sabia como obter peões facilmente, homens e mulheres que ele cegava e levava a cumprir seus caprichos lentamente, cruelmente, ávido e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito. Estava sempre apagando suas pegadas de sangue e trocando de sapatos antes de entrar em cena novamente, sem esquecer de sua rainha negra, seguindo-o até o fim, fielmente, cegamente.

Eu tinha mais peças do que ele desde o início, mas ele foi fazendo-as se retirar, uma a uma, do tabuleiro. As primeiras saíram sozinhas, e as restantes ele controlou e eliminou aos poucos com seus planos. As pessoas nada diziam do jovem perfeito, e se encolhiam ao ouvir os assassinatos nos bastidores. Ele não tinha opositores, não entre a multidão pela qual caminhava sossegado.

E mesmo assim, não obstante o quanto de sangue havia em nossas mãos - pois há muito não sou inocente, embora só uma pessoa realmente saiba disso - nós continuamos rodando em volta de nossas palavras, cobrindo e descobrindo a verdade, chegando ao ponto que nós mesmos ficamos cobertos de tanta seda de mentiras, somente para que a verdade sobre nós não fosse vista, ouvida, falada... e sufocávamos um ao outro, propositalmente.

Havia um sussurro que passava entre nós. Não discutíamos quem pedia primeiro, não havia orgulho nesses jogos mais obscuros, apenas um infindável prazer em poder machucar um ao outro. O primeiro que sussurrasse era quem perdia a rodada, era quem sairia mais machucado no final.

Esses jogos mais obscuros eram simples e desprovidos de qualquer tipo de moral. Nós aproveitávamos momentos em que éramos abandonados pelos outros e esfregávamos o sangue que manchava nossas mãos em nossos corpos. Ele era manchado pela quantidade de sangue de inocentes que eu havia sacrificado, e eu podia sentir o sangue de todos aqueles assassinos, estupradores, ladrões e corruptos grudando nas minhas costas, no meu pescoço, me sufocando sem parar.

Eu sabia que ele repudiava ter sangue inocente coagulado em sua pele. Era desesperador, mas nenhum de nós sequer cogitava parar. Era um jogo, e pedir para parar significaria derrota. Ao final de tudo, já previnidos e separados ao menos por paredes, tentávamos ao máximo nos limpar; ficávamos horas esfregando a pele de nossos corpos, querendo retirar a sensação de algo grosso e quente recobrindo o corpo inteiro e querendo nos afogar, fazendo-nos perder o controle naqueles poucos momentos de solitude.

Qual não foi o meu espanto quando, pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo, ele recusou o jogo..?

Eu descobri o plano dele a partir dessa recusa. Mas o que poderia fazer? Como poderia provar aos outros quem ele era? Especialmente agora que ele já não era mais?

Então nossa rotina foi se alterando aos poucos e de repente tudo corria rápido demais. Arrisquei propor o jogo a ele, e novamente fui recusado. Algo me dizia que não iria continuar por muito tempo, e eu não sei se amaldiçôo ou abençôo tal intuição.

Depois de toda a tensão, de todo o estardalhaço envolvendo aquela arma infernal... arrisquei o jogo. E só pude fechar meus olhos, desfrutando de silencioso triunfo, quando ele o aceitou com um sorriso aparentemente dócil. Era um sorriso que eu havia visto muitas vezes, e que era sua própria expressão de vitória, de malícia. Ele não se demorou para começar.

Mas ele não fazia muito mais do que o jogo, e eu soube, pela horrenda expressão sádica dele que todos os nossos jogos estavam terminando, e ele era o vencedor.

Eu realmente não conseguia me importar, afinal ele continuava com os últimos jogos que ainda estavam de pé, aceitando minha vontade de continuar até não poder mais. O jogo principal estava caminhando para seu inevitável fim, e junto com ele, todos os outros menores que tínhamos começado.

Nos jogos mais obscuros não havia orgulho. Não havia triunfo ou vencedor no final dos jogos, somente no começo. Eram jogos depravados, para machucar o corpo, a mente e a alma. Por alguma razão, sei que gostávamos tanto de machucar quanto de sermos machucados.

Pelo menos, ele fez minha vontade até aquele momento. Ele sabia que eu havia admitido derrota, na volta da cobertura. Não era um momento romântico entre dois amigos. Era a vitória de um assassino, que ele se apressou em tomar naqueles últimos momentos, ao afastar-me de olhos e câmeras.

Para ser sincero, apesar daquele sorriso enquanto eu agonizava em seus braços... estaria mentindo se dissesse que não apreciei seu gesto de me envolver, quase carinhosamente.

Apesar de sempre trocarmos dores e prazeres obscuros, sei que nós dois desfrutamos ao máximo daquele último momento.

E eu sei... que não havia significados obscuros ou amargos ali.

Eu sei que sentíamos o mesmo, dentro de nossas possibilidades.

Eu sei Light... que foi pra esse fim que nós nos conhecemos.

_"Terminou."_

_"Eu venci."_

_"Parabéns..."_

Era o fim de nosso jogo.


End file.
